ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kissasheepandmchero/Ojamajo Andrea episode 1
Welcome, Welcome! to the new series I created! here you will see Andrea and Melanie as they become witch apprentices, one simple mishap made everything fall apart, but they will fix it, and have fun while at it! i should quit stalling and get to the show! *opening theme to the tune of Ojamajo Carnival* Knock, Knock, Who's there? we have a brand new gift and it is magic! (magic) Andrea and Melanie they have become Ojamajos (Ojamajo) Every day becomes a lucky day all the bad luck seems to fade away and all of your misfortunes seem to somehow go away although a day can suck, you can still have good luck no matter what you do, everything feels brand new some may say it's a dream those people are very mean embrace all of your luck with a Akina Okina everything feels like it's going your way even though there's bad things, and everyone seems to be mean we ignore it as we go our way everything feels fun with an Akina Okina nothing can ruin our day even if i get an F i'll know i did my best my heart fills me with optimism Every day, in every way, that's what I have to say ''*''end of theme* in a small town in Japan, a family of visitors was sightseeing, the youngest daughter, Andrea, saw a shop that looked cool, it's sign had Japanese text that Andrea couldnt understand, but she wanted to look, "hey mom, can i check out that cool looking shop?" Andrea asked her mother, who answered "yes, but Melanie has to go with you," Andrea wasnt very fond of her sister, so she just ran to the shop, her sister following, they came in too see a creepy shop owner, seeming to welcome them, they didnt know Japanese so they didnt understand a word she said, they looked around, there were cool looking things, the two presumed it was a magic shop by the strange items, Andrea whispered to Melanie about her suspicions, "hey, miss, I have a question," Andrea said, getting a response from the creepy lady, which she didnt understand, she said "Anata wa nani ga hitsoyodesu ka?" the two girls said "are you some kind of...." the lady said "ie! sore o ittehaikenai!" there was a quick moment of silence before Andrea and Melanie said "some kind of Witch?" the lady had turned into some kind of puddle of green slime, eventually reforming into some kind of blob, "you two are lucky i can speak english, but becase of you two, I became a witch frog!" Andrea and Melanie, in panic tried to get out, but then the witch frog said "the name's Majo Molly, and i have an offer you may like, KoKo, get the taps!" Andrea heard offer and was no longer afraid, Majo Molly brought them to the back, where a small floating lady, presumably KoKo, brought a box, it didn't look as fancy as some would presume, it was a tiny box with 8 cool looking things, Andrea and Melanie got one, "those are called Taps, you press the button and you put on a witch apprentice outfit," Majo Molly explained, Andrea quickly pressed the center button and a cute green witch outfit appeared, she tried putting it on but her head got stuck, luckily she attempted again, it worked, "Pretty Witchy Andrea-chi!" her sister pressed the button for hers, she got a blue outfit, which she successfully put on, "Pretty Witchy Melanie-chi!" Majo Molly requested they enter a code on their taps, now attached to their outfits, they got cool wands. *to be updated* Category:Blog posts